<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You know better than to love by Matilda_Am</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526841">You know better than to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda_Am/pseuds/Matilda_Am'>Matilda_Am</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, Original Character(s), Parent Thranduil, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda_Am/pseuds/Matilda_Am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the fact that Legolas' beloved elleth finished military training, the young prince will make her a surprise. There is only one significant obstacle in their path. «I appear at your house with the first stars of this night. Knowing that you are already asleep after a difficult day, but intending to interrupt your dreams just to turn them into reality. Trust me, you'll love it.»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf/Original Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You know better than to love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I appear at your house with the first stars of this night. Knowing that you are already asleep after a difficult day, but intending to interrupt your dreams just to turn them into reality. Trust me, you'll love it.</p><p>I could have knocked on the front door, but we both know your father wouldn't let you come with me tonight. Or any other time. And I really need you to come with me. I know you cried a lot because of him tonight... But I intend to turn your every tear into a bright smile.</p><p>Your window is high. Holding a green flashlight and a small but very necessary bundle in one hand, I jump onto a barrel that stands near the wall, and from there I climb a tree that grows exactly under your window.</p><p>Sitting on a branch, I pause for a few seconds to look at you. Sleeping. The moonlight shines on your beautiful, calm face. I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you, I swear.</p><p>I tap knock on the window. Your sleep was restless, so you wake up and sit up in bed in a little less than three seconds.</p><p>You don't get scared when I knock again, but you look pleasantly surprised. I must say, I am pleased that you are pleased to see me.</p><p>"Legolas!" you say softly. I put my finger to my lips, where a sly smile blooms against my will.</p><p>"Good night, Alanor. May I come in?"</p><p>You smile too when you go to open the window. Experience has taught me that it is necessary to descend very carefully on creaking floorboards, and I had to quickly learn to do it noiselessly. Just as quietly, I put the flashlight and the bundle on the windowsill.</p><p>And when I'm around, you blush in embarrassment, but you still stand on your toes to give me a quick, innocent kiss. It always makes me smile. Always. Even if I'm alarmed at the faint scarlet mark on your cheek.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Hello," I can't help but run my fingers lightly over your cheek and kiss you again. Not that you'd ever mind. "Will you join me in the starlit night forest?"</p><p>"How about we celebrate our graduation with a good night's sleep instead?" you laugh. It's a beautiful sound, more like music. But I rarely hear it.</p><p>"I promise," I chuckle, "what you'll see in the woods today will surpass even your best dream."</p><p>"Only on that condition, my Prince."</p><p>"I have never deceived you, Alanor."</p><p>"How about the time you said I could easily survive military training?"</p><p>"It was a white lie."</p><p>You laugh again, amazing.</p><p>"Wait for me a minute. I can't go into the woods in my night clothes, right?"</p><p>If I had my way, we would both be without any clothes.</p><p>"I'd like you to wear my present for our walk tonight, if you will love it."</p><p>I hand you the bundle. It contains a dress of blue and emerald silk, and although I can't be sure that you will like it, since you rarely wear dresses, I know that it will suit you.</p><p>"Oh... Thank you very much. Turn away, please."</p><p>"I promise I won't peek!" I laugh softly and turn away, looking at the moon, which doesn't seem as beautiful as you.</p><p>When you let me look at you, I swear I can forget how to breathe. My love is driving me crazy. I used to be annoyed by this, but now I realize that it's an incredibly pleasant feeling.</p><p>You don't have a drop of Royal blood in you, but you look more like a Princess than ever. Not just because of the dress, of course.</p><p>"How do I look?" you ask carefully. I'm too stunned to answer, but I guess my expression tells you a lot. You laugh a little self-consciously, and I can speak again.</p><p>"You're beautiful. I mean, you are always so beautiful... I'm thrilled."</p><p>"Thank you, my Prince. I have a gift for you, too."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>I never expected or of course demanded, gifts from you, because you... You have a little less money than to afford gifts. But you smile enigmatically and nod before taking out a magnificent dagger scabbard from a drawer. Endless inscriptions are embroidered on it in silver thread. Artfully and incredibly beautiful.</p><p>"I recognize the master's hand," I whisper enthusiastically, feeling my heart beating excitedly in my chest.</p><p>"Happy graduation," you laugh softly as I pull you into my arms for a gentle but firm hug.</p><p>"Happy graduation."</p><p>Years of military training were not something that anyone could easily survive.</p><p>Quick footsteps are heard outside the door, and only now do I realize that we've made a lot of noise. I know all too well how afraid you are of your father, but you do not seem afraid now. Because even my Adar has always admitted that I'm the best at escaping, and after spending so many years with me, you've learned that skill from me. It's so annoying for your father!</p><p>Sometimes for mine, too.</p><p>"I think this is the moment where we run," I say as you quickly lock the door.</p><p>We don't need to agree on anything, we just repeat what we've done many times before. I don't know when your father will stop trying to stop us... He may be stubborn, but does he really think that there is someone more secretive, clever, and madly in love than you and I?</p><p>I grab you by the waist - you're too light-and help you up on the windowsill before you jump down on the branch.</p><p>There is a loud knock on the door.</p><p>"Alanor, are you there?"</p><p>Without wasting time on the poor tree, I jump over the windowsill and end up on the ground. It's okay, I have fallen from a much higher height!</p><p>"Alanor, open the door!"</p><p>We are forced to fly over the fence in a matter of moments. Knowing that your father will try to catch up with us. I feel more than satisfied when I realize that the trees behind are shifting slightly, blocking us from his burning gaze.</p><p>"You know better than to love this insufferable boy!" he snarls after us, leaning out of the window. You pull at my hand insistently, but I still find time to turn to him to give him a cheeky grin, and respond.</p><p>If I can't earn his favor, I intend to at least maintain his dislike of me.</p><p>I can hear the sly laughter of the forest around me, and the way you pick it up easily when we start running at full speed. You were brought up strictly, but you are amused by the opportunity to break out of the shackles that your father has been building around you year after year.</p><p>"Great escape," you chuckle. I can't agree more:</p><p>"It was not bad."</p><p>"Oh, no, my Prince, we have surpassed ourselves this time."</p><p>You're a smug creature! Although, to be honest, neither am I.</p><p>Playfully pushing each other's hips with our own, we laugh out loud and finally slow down. Now even the wolf can't find our trail.</p><p>"Listen..." you say, returning to your usual, more modest tone. I don't know how many times I've asked you not to be embarrassed if you needed help. You're going to insist on modesty. "Will your father be very angry if I stay somewhere in the Palace for the next couple of days?"</p><p>"My father will be happy to see you again," I say it with a small grin, but I mean it. "Galion will also be happy to put your usual quarters in order."</p><p>You know that at the worst of times, you always have a place to go. My home and family are always happy to see you, and right now, it seems like a couple of days is more like a couple of months.</p><p>However, we are already close to our destination, and I smile slyly, leaning a little towards you:</p><p>"Have you ever been to a ball, Princess?"</p><p>A slight blush covers your cheeks and the tips of your ears: you are embarrassed by the name, and probably always will be. But I know you really, really like it. Besides, it suits you.</p><p>"No, I don't think so," you shake your head slightly.</p><p>A few more steps to go.</p><p>And you see it.</p><p>The stormy river and forest around us shine with a soft light: the elves, hidden among the thick branches of the trees, all hold the same flashlight as the one which is still in my hand. Green, yellow, and orange lights sparkle mischievously here and there. The music plays softly, but very merrily, and from time to time a clear voice picks it up.</p><p>"Welcome."</p><p>I offer you my hand, and you can't refuse to dance with me. Just once, twice, or more likely a hundred thousand times tonight.</p><p>Or at any other time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please, leave me a comment if you like it, or have any opinion! Comments make this world better, I promise. Long comments are even steeper. And I would be especially thankful, if you left me something longer than this work😂😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>